A LilyJames Shuffle
by thenlearnedhowtofly
Summary: .


I**'ve been tagged by my friend, Paige (LaPaige) to do this, so here's my attempt!**

**Rules:**

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put iTunes or your music program on shuffle and start playing songs.**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.**

**4. Do this for ten songs and then tag your friends (:**

**Stargazing - Leon Jackson**

**Lily looked up at the stars, listening to the sound of James breathing next to each other, watching from the corner of her eye as his chest rose and fell. There were no fireworks going off that night, the night was one just like any other, the moon was nothing special and the stars were just the same as they always were. It was a night that Lily and James would remember forever though, the night that they finished their days at Hogwarts. Life would never be the same, they would never sit in the Great Hall for dinner, or the banquets. From now on they had the real stars to watch at night.**

_Life feels more than amazing _

_In your eyes _

_It feels like I've been stargazing**.**_

**If I Can Dream - Robson and Jerome (Elvis Presley)**

**As James lay on his back, he began to hope, hope that one day the world would be free of torment, that all wizards and Muggles could live side by side, free. He began to wonder why there was not already a world like that. He thought, perhaps there is, but nobody has found it yet, and that's why it is so perfect. But from that day on James knew, he would fight for a world like that, he would do anything like that, if it meant that him and Lily, and all their friends would be able to live hand in hand with others. He wished upon a star that his dream would come true, and as soon as possible.**

_If I can dream of a better land_

_Where all my brothers walk hand in hand_

_Tell me why, oh why, oh why cant my dream come true?_

**Easy To Fall In Love - Brighten **

**When James and Lily woke at the break of dawn on the lawn of Hogwarts, James knew exactly why he had fallen in love with her. As she stretched he saw her in her natural beauty, rough, almost animal-like, just as she should be. Everything that she did astounded him, and made it easier to fall in love with her. No matter what, he would never leave her, he was in this one for life, and just hoped that it was the same for her. He couldn't bear for her to hurt him, to give him the run around.**

_Everything you do makes it easy to fall in love with you._

_Now, now, don't give me the run-around_

**Ocean Avenue - Yellowcard.**

**Lily and James had always spent most of their time together in the same place, under the big oak tree, by the lake. Things would change as they left Hogwarts, they'd have to find new places to go, new things to do. This didn't scare Lily though, she was looking forward to it, they had the whole world at their feet now, they had anywhere to go, nothing would stand in their way now. Whatever happened though, even as they left Hogwarts, and the family they had gathered there, they were born to run together.**

_There's a piece of you that's here with me,_

_It's everywhere I go, it's everything I see_

**Home - Michael Bublé**

**Lily wanted to take James home, to introduce her to her mother, and her sister Petunia. She missed home, however much she wanted to deny it. Each letter she got from home she would keep, anything that connected her with her old life she held on to, not letting go for anything. She needed to be around the people that she had spent the first 12 years of her life with, they were who had made her who she was. James was one of those people now, one of the people that made her who she was, and she needed for her family to meet him, to approve of him, and know that she would be safe with him, no matter where they happened to end up. She was lucky, lucky to have people who cared for her quite as much as they did.**

_I just wanna go home_

_Oh, I miss you, you know_

**You've Got A Friend - McFly**

**Above all else Lily and James were friends. Yes, they were lovers, but it wasn't just lust, it was the kind of love when you could tell the other person anything, you could brighten up their day when it wasn't going right. All it needed was a small look, one word, the absence of a smile, and the other person would know that they needed them, and they would be there. They were friends. No matter what the season, no matter what the time, no matter what was happening James and Lily always knew that they had a friend in each other. Even if the world fell apart, they would be by each other's side as it happened. Wherever they were, they would be together.**

_And you know wherever I am_

_I'll come running, oh yes I will_

**If I Ever Leave This World Alive - Flogging Molly**

**Becoming eternal was not something that Lily and James endeavored to do, they were happy to die. What happened after was any body's guess. Perhaps there was an afterlife, but for James it didn't matter, he knew that after death he wouldn't mind where he was as long as if he was with Lily, as long as he had the memories of what they had done with their lives together. Even after the few sweet years they had shared James knew that Lily would leave a lasting impact on his life. Nothing would take that away from him. **

_Wherever I am you'll always be_

_More than just a memory_

**Northern Downpour - Panic At The Disco**

**If all that happens in life is a dream, then Lily was happy. Dreaming was something that she had always enjoyed, but not so much anymore. Before she had liked to daydream because what she had in her imagination was better than reality, but now, with James, her reality was better than any dream. She never wanted for either of them to have to grow up. She wanted every morning to be an adventure, but she never wanted to grow up, she wanted to believe in the Neverland she had read of in her childhood. She wanted James to become her Peter Pan. **

_Hey moon, please forget to fall down_

_Hey moon, don't you go down_

**I Will Come To You - Hanson**

**Lily and James were destined to walk together, for eternity. Sometimes they would share dreams, and sometimes they would just believe in the others, to support and be there for them. It was almost as if their souls were meant to be together, and nothing could keep them apart. **

_When the night is dark and stormy_

_You wont have to reach out for me_

_I will come to you_

**I'm With You (Don't Tell Me) - Go:Audio**

**Every thing's alright, and they're happy. That's what everyone thought, and it was true. It was more than true, they were perfect, and the happiest people you could find. They could tell a hundred things from looking in one another eyes. Perhaps that's what made them inseparable, even at the end.**

_A hundred reasons why,_

_I can see it in your eyes,_


End file.
